farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Crafting
Crafting is an important part of gameplay in Far Cry 3. Crafting with animal hides gives Jason Brody the ability to hold more weapons, money, loot, ammo, explosives, and syringes. You must craft the smaller ones to unlock the larger ones. Crafting with Plants allows you to make medicine and buff syringes. Below is a list of craftable items. Also see the crafting of the Syringes. Weapon Holster The Weapon Holster allows you to hold weapons in your inventory. Holsters are crafted by the player from different animal skins on the Rook Islands. The first holster allows the player to carry two guns, the second one—three and the third and final one—four weapons. It is a good idea to focus on upgrading your Weapon Holster early as the ability to hold more weapons means more variety and therefore more ammo. Wallet Loot Rucksack Syringe Kit The Syringe Kit can carry, a maximum of 12 Syringes that can be varied between medicine, to various temporary combat, exploration, and ability upgrades. Ammo Pouch Ammo Pouch'''es are used for carrying ammunition. There are four different types of Ammo Pouches available. '''Tip: Upgrade this early as you do not want to be stuck on a mission with no ammo. Throwable Pack The Heavy Duty and Extended versions of this equipment look very similar, but if you look closely, you will see another bag in the lower-right corner of the image. Munitions Pouch The Munitions Pouch is a pouch full of munitions, allowing the player to carry Mines and C4, up to a maximum of 6 Mines and C4 explosives. Url.jpg|Extended Munitions Pouch Flamethrower Fuel Sling The Fuel Sling is the "ammo pack" for the Flamethrower. e091bd7c1b7612cf7f42381390027faa50a0d848.jpg__614x337_q85_crop_upscale.jpg|Extended Fuel Sling Rocket Pack The Rocket Pack is used to hold ammo for the RPG-7 and the GL-94. Arrow Quiver See also the dedicated Arrow Quiver page. Sum Of All Required Standard Skins Shows the total amount of ingredients you will be able to use in crafting, any surplus can be sold off. * 2x Pig Hide * 2x Cassowary Leather * 2x Buffalo Hide * 4x Leopard Skin * 4x Shark Skin * 4x Tapir Hide * 4x Bear Skin * 5x Deer Hide * 5x Dog Skin * 5x Komodo Dragon Skin * 5x Tiger Skin * 6x Boar Hide * 6x Goat Skin * 8x Dingo Pelt Sum Of All Required Quest Skins Only one of the required quest items can be obtained and only one is needed to craft the Extended versions of each piece of equipment. These items can not be sold or discarded and can only be used for Crafting and can only be found on the Path of the Hunter quests. (NOTE: The location of the rare animals can be found here). * Black Panther Leather * Blood Komodo Leather * Golden Tiger Leather * Maneater Shark Skin * One Horn Hide * Undying Bear Leather * White Belly Tapir Leather * Yellow Neck Leather ru:Создание предметов Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Collectibles Category:Far Cry 3 Equipment